ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Zetton
are a race of alien creatures originally featured in the 1966 tokusatsu TV series, Ultraman. It is an alien that looks like Kemur Man. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m, micro ~ 1.9 m (Max), 2 ~ 30 m (X) *Weight: 60 kg, 0 ~ 135 kg (Max), 60 ~ 15,000 t (X) *Origin: Planet Zetton History Ultraman The Zettonian Aliens were one of many races who, at one time or another, would seek Earth as their own, however unlike many of the others before them, they were far better prepared for their invasion, having obtained one of the most powerful monsters to ever fight an Ultra, Zetton. The Zettonians headed towards Earth, their ships massive in number, prepared for a full scale invasion. Having become well aware of the Science Patrol’s role in stopping previous invasions by Alien Baltans, Alien Zarab, Alien Dada, Alien Mefilas, a higher ranking Zettonian disguised himself as a human, his intent being to infiltrate the Science Patrol. A several space probes were launched to intercept the incoming ships and figure out what they were, only to be obliterated by the Zettonian’s powerful weapons. This would tip the Science Patrol to the incoming aliens and a fleet of jets were deployed and entered a dogfight with the invasion fleet as they entered the atmosphere. While many ships were destroyed on both sides, the Alien Zetton gained the upper hand and obliterated their attackers. Not having lost even a fraction of their force, the Zettonian continued their advance. With the invasion still coming, the Science Patrol stepped up to fight back. However, the Alien Zetton agent sent to Earth was quick to knock out and replace a official visiting the Science Patrol base. As the Zettonian were confronted by two Science Patrol fighters, they found themselves totally outmatched in terms of fighting skills by the group of humans specifically trained to battle aliens and monsters, the two ships destroying fighter after fighter. But their agent back in the Science Patrol HQ knocked out the member who stayed behind and began destroying their technology. In the midst of the battle between the Science Patrol and the Zettonian armada, the mother ship escaped into a canyon and disappeared while most of their remaining fighters were shot down. Returning home, the Science Patrol discovered their commander center badly damaged and began chasing after the Zettonian Seijin spy. The alien was finally tackled to the ground by Hayata and revealed himself as the vile alien he was. Before he could do anything, he was shot and killed, repeatedly saying "Zetton", the order to unleash the monster. On call, the Alien Zetton mother ship emerged from below ground and landed. The craft opened up, producing a large blue sphere that detonated, releasing the alien’s ultimate weapon named after their home world, the immensely powerful monster Zetton. Trivia *It should be noted that Alien Zetton was never named in the original series and was simply referred to as Myster Aliens. *Alien Zetton was meant to be called "Zofi" (ゾーフィ Zōfi?) in an unclear scene of the final episode of the Ultraman series. *Alien Zetton's suit was actually a variation of Kemur Man's suit. The only modification to the Kemur suit is that they turned the head to the left. **However in the Heisei Era, suits for Kemur Man and Alien Zetton had been made separately instead of following up its past incident. *Alien Zetton is also called Zettonian as that is the closest English translation to Zetton Seijin. *This is the only Alien Zetton to utilize human disguise. In later media, said ability had seemingly "faded" (this discounts Edo, whom used a gadget to perform the deed instead of naturally doing so). Ultraman Max In the year 8,000 BC, Zettonian inserted Nano DNA into humans from their creation, Zetton. Ten thousand years later the nano DNA fully matured in a young girl named Natty that visited DASH and told them DASH would be destroyed and Zetton would kill Ultraman Max. That night, Zettonian visited Natty and awoke the nano DNA within her body, allowing Zettonian to possess her. Natty infiltrated DASH, found the coordinates to defense satellites, and destroyed them with an alien sword. Not long after she literally jumped away Zetton crashed to Earth in a blue fire ball. Zetton was destroyed by the combined power of Max and Ultraman Xenon, but he was only one of five monsters Zettonian would use to conquer Earth. Later it turns out the last four fighters are actually four ships. The four ships came to Earth and left the message "King Joe". That night Zettonian possessed Natty again and used her to pilot King Joe that morning. Once King Joe was destroyed, Zettonian teleported Natty and Kaito to the Zetton Zone where she killed Zettonian, ending the reign he had over her for good. Trivia *Ultraman Max represents the first time the Alien species was named. *Because of the Nano DNA, this Alien Zetton exhibits more abilities than other past incarnations. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey In Ultra Galaxy NEO, Alien Zetton and Alien Hook face off against each other using the two monsters, Dorako and Telesdon. Their battle is interrupted however, when Alien Pedan sends King Joe Black to destroy both the Aliens and the monsters. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Alien Zetton arrived on the Pendragon spaceship as it was being attacked by Nurse in dragon form. Both were apparently sent by Belial to destroy the ZAP SPACY crew in response to Rei's presence with the Ultras in the monster graveyard. Zetton revealed these fact before he could fire a single shot. However, Shin Asuka human host of Ultraman Dyna appeared and interrupted him. The two a short hand-to-hand fight after which he was killed him when Asuka kicked him into some of the ship's machinery. Zetton turned to dust and Narse continued it attack in a more viscous fashion, causing Asuka to transform into Ultraman Dyna to defeat the space dragon. Trivia *This the first time Alien Zetton is controlled himself instead of him controlling someone, something, etc. *One thing of note is that Narse and Alien Zetton served no purpose story wise but to be an excuse for crew of the Pendragon and ultimately Ultraman Dyna to appear in the Monster Graveyard and join the fight. *The Alien Zetton suit from Ultraman Max was reused for his appearance in the series. Ultraman Ginga S Ultraman X An Alien Zetton with a similar appearance to Berume appears in this new series. One of the members of intergalactic crime network , Alien Zetton was first seen with his comrades performing robbery in a warehouse. When Halky's Samekujira Jolly came to Earth for its master, the team approaches Xio and Jolly's owner, demanding it until Halky challenged them for a rugby match. Three days later in the tournament, the Dark Star Cluster participated in the rugby and scores 51 points in the first half due to cheating with their powers until Isamu's fighting spirit turns the tables in the second round. Enraged when Isanmu called them no side after the game ended, they enlarged and began on a rampaging spree before Ultraman X Gomora Armor sent them to the sky with Gomora Oscillatory Wave. Trivia *Voice actor: Yuki Ono *This Alien Zetton at first was thought to be Berume, since he wears a similar golden tuxedo and has the same voice actor until Tsuburaya Prod. proved otherwise. *He is the first out of his incarnation to become giant. His giant statistics are based on Kemur Man, since his suit during the Showa was made by modifying the Ultra Q's Kemur Man first. Ultraman Orb An Alien Zetton appears in episode 5 of Ultraman Orb named . Wanting to earn a reputation throughout the universe, Alien Zetton Maddock decided to keep his monster Hyper Zetton Death Scythe hidden in an abandoned factory, disguised himself as a young girl named Matoko and lured in the captain of the SSP, Naomi Yumeno to that factory on saying that "she" was on a lead of an alien and it's monster hiding in there. When the two of them got there, Maddock decided to reveal his true form and chained up the woman while telling her to keep screaming and struggling saying that "he" will show up and save her. That he was later revealed to be Gai Kurenai, aka Ultraman Orb, whom Maddock knows all about, even the fact that he always save a certain woman he likes. He and Zetton tried to kill the wanderer with their weapons (the energy rifle for the former and the fireballs and scythes for the latter). Maddock was then dealt a certain deal of damage after Naomi sprayed a fire extinguisher at him and when his monster broke out, he left the factory to pursue the duo and he boasted to Ultraman Orb that he studied the Ultraman's moves, claiming it impossible for him to defeat Zetton, but was proven wrong after Orb destroyed Hyper Zetton Death Scythe in his Hurricane Slash form. He then takes on Gai in fisticuffs that leads the two of them to the top of a another building and the fight ends when Gai's Ultra Fusion Card of Ultraman blocks and reflects an attack from Maddock's energy rifle. While downed, he told Gai about his true intentions and the SSP that Earth isn't worth invading and that one day, they will leave and abandon the planet. After that, Maddock finally died and his body reduced to nothing more than foam. In episode 21, Maddock returned in an artificial life form serving as his new body. She was his 'Spare' and took the appearance of a young girl named Maya. He chose this form with the idea that it would be one Gai would be unable to harm. While he did manage to summon another Hyper Zetton Deathscythe numerous times for a whole month his plan was faltered by an elderly couple, the Iwaki couple, who had taken the girl in and filled her head with emotions, information and memories, causing Maya to develop a personality of her own, making it difficult for him to control the monster completely. After being found out by Gai, Ittetsu, and the SSP, Maddock let them and the Iwakis in on his scheme and commanded Zetton to ravage the city however, after he was held back by Maya's own consciousness for a short time, he teleported away. When Ultraman Orb appeared again, Maddock commanded the monster to attack and he tried to attack Maya's family, however, as she was fighting Maddock's consciousness, she was reminded by the Iwakis about the happy times they had together and despite Maddock's warnings, Maya managed to destroy the bracelet controlling Zetton, freeing her from Maddock's presence for good. Trivia *Voice actor: Kenta Matsumoto **Kenta previously voiced Alien Sran Quila in Ultraman X. Similarly, the two characters were in possession of a Zetton. *In an early script for Deathscythe's first episode, an Alien Bat was set to control another Gigant Hyper Zetton and eventually it would transform into a regular Imago Hyper Zetton. But, due to there being only one singular, currently unusable prop for Gigant, a new variant of Hyper Zetton was introduced instead and Alien Bat was cut entirely and replaced with Maddock. *Maddock's energy rifle is a recycled Legionoid Beta Legionoid Gun piece. Ultraman Geed Alien Zetton reappears in episode 20 of the series, he is seem to be one of the aliens having an alliance with Kei Fukide. Alien Zetton was having a conversation about Kei behind Star Bem Gyeron attacks and about Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera Kaiju Capsules at the hands of AIB. Powers and Weapons :;Overall *Human Disguise: Alien Zetton can disguise themselves as a human to cope with the society. *Saucer: Alien Zetton races were armed with saucers that used in space combat. While the mothership of the saucer fleets carried their monster, Zetton. :;Ultraman Max * : Alien Zetton can implant Nano-DNA of himself into humans. **Enhanced IQ level: The Zetton Nano DNA can enhance a person's IQ level if the essence matured. **Enhanced Superhuman Agility: The Zetton Nano DNA can enhance a person's superhuman agility and speed in a quick succession. *Possession: If the Zetton Nano DNA matured, it will enable Alien Zetton to possesses the host. **Isomorphic Imitation: When possessing a victim, Alien Zetton can easily fool isomorphic scanners such as a Voice detector, a thumbprint scanner or a cornea scanner. **Energy Sword: When possessing the victim, Alien Zetton can arm his host with an energy sword on their back that can be used in combat. *King Joe: The Alien Zetton possessed King Joe, a giant robot that made from a durable space metal called Zettonium. * : Alien Zetton can bring anyone he desired into the Zetton Zone. If normal humans entered, they would be weakened by the surroundings. :;Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *Battle Nizer: Alien Zetton has a Battle Nizer like Reimon's. One of the monsters he can summon is Telesdon. :;Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie *Teleportation: Alien Zetton possesses the ability to teleport in a bright, blinding light. *Pistol: Alien Zetton possessed a pistol though not shown how powerful it is. *Nurse: Alien Zetton used the Disk Dragon Nurse as a means of transportation. Ultraman Ginga S *Chibu Spark: An artificial Spark Device, this was given to Berume for him to MonsLive with Hyper Zetton. :;Ultraman X *Special Suit: According to the official website, this Alien Zetton wears a special suit. *Size Change: Alien Zetton can change his size from human to giant. :;Ultraman Orb *EM Wave Rifle: Maddock's main weapon is a rifle that launches electromagnetic waves. Ironically, this is also his downfall, as Gai reflect the incoming projectile back to Maddock, killing him moments later. Other Media Ultraman Manga In the Ultraman Manga it revealed that the Zettonian race has all but been destroyed during their prior attempt to invade the planet by Ultraman. The last known Zettonian is apparently an individual named Edo, who now works with the SSSP. Ultraman Galaxy Alien Zetton (known as "Alien Z-ton") reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UR (Ultra Rare) card that you can unlock him in a event called The Alien Alliances with a rare chance of getting Alien Zetton. Gallery Alien-Zetton I.jpg Alien Zetton Legends pic.png Alien Zetton max pic.png Alien Zetton movie.png ALIEN-ZETTON-X.png KEMUR-DADA-BABARUE-ZETTON-VALKY-AKUMANIA-NACKLE-ICARUS.jpg KEMUR-DADA-BABARUE-ZETTON-X.jpg KEMUR-DADA-BABARUE-ZETTON.jpg|The Dark Star Cluster Alien Zetton Spirits.png|Alien Zetton's Battle Spirits Card. Zetton Stat.jpeg Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Reionics Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju